Jedyne wyjście
by euphoria814
Summary: Harry wstał rano i jak zwykle wpakował się Severusowi pod prysznic. Mężczyzna przez krótką chwilę wyglądał na kogoś, kto miałby ochotę zaprotestować, ale zwinne ręce szukającego odlazły szybko kilka wrażliwych punktów na jego skórze. (...) Ostatnią jego myślą było to, że koniecznie musi coś zrobić, żeby przynajmniej przez tydzień mieć wolne wieczory.
**autor: euphoria**
 **tytuł: Jedyne wyjście**  
 **ostrzeżenie: no - mój humor rzecz jasna... niezbyt plastyczne opisy tego i owego...**  
 **beta: Zilidya, której dziękujemy z całego serca… :***

 **dla Wiany, bo tak :)**

* * *

Severus wysunął się z tyłka swojego kochanka i upadł na ciepłe ciało, które niemal natychmiast objęło go. Kompletnie na nic nie miał sił. Wciąż nie mógł wyregulować oddechu i podnosił teraz powietrzem z płuc włoski na klatce piersiowej Harry'ego. Sądził, że to łaskocze, ale skoro młody czarodziej nie protestował, nie zamierzał się ruszyć.  
Właściwie nic nie zamierzał. Nie miał nawet na tyle energii, by nie przygniatać chłopaka swoim ciężarem. Leżał tylko, wsłuchując się w zwalniające tętno Harry'ego, który teraz lepką ręką gładził jego włosy. Słono–gorzki smak spełnienia unosił się w pomieszczeniu, mieszając z potem i dymem świec, które zapalili obaj wcześniej.  
Westchnął jeszcze raz, zdając sobie sprawę, że od dwóch dni nawet nie zbliżył się do laboratorium. Harry skutecznie wybijał mu te pomysły z głowy, chodząc nago po ich komnatach. Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie – nigdy nie skończy wersji alfa nowego eliksiru.  
Uczynił niemal nadludzki wysiłek, nakrywając ich kołdrą. Ostatnią jego myślą było to, że koniecznie musi coś zrobić, żeby przynajmniej przez tydzień mieć wolne wieczory.

Harry wstał rano i jak zwykle wpakował się Severusowi pod prysznic. Mężczyzna przez krótką chwilę wyglądał na kogoś, kto miałby ochotę zaprotestować, ale zwinne ręce szukającego odlazły szybko kilka wrażliwych punktów na jego skórze. Błądziły po wystających kościach biodrowych, drażniąc, zachęcając i wycofując się, by w ostateczności zawinąć się wokół pobudzonej erekcji kochanka. Kilka chwil później ciepła woda zmyła ze ścianek perłowe plamy nasienia.  
Severus oparł się o zimne kafelki i spod półprzymkniętych powiek obserwował, jak Harry najpierw delikatnie namydla swoje ciało, a potem równie powolnie pieści jądra. Ten spektakl był dla niego, wiedział to. Podobnie jak był świadom tego, że jest dopiero ranek, a on już nie ma ochoty pracować w laboratorium.

Severus rzadko gotował, choć właściwie lubił metodyczne przygotowywanie potraw. Jednak żyjąc w Hogwarcie, gdzie wszystko przygotowywały skrzaty, oduczył się pichcenia. Jednak tego dnia postanowił zrobić wyjątek i z przyjemnością przypatrywał się Harry'emu, który pochłaniał wszystko z talerzy w zastraszającym tempie, popijając suto winem. Czerwony trunek zabarwił usta byłego Gryfona na lekki róż, przypominając Severusowi, jak te grzeszne wargi wyglądają tuż po tym, gdy w nich dochodzi. Chrząknął, przerywając ciszę i zwracając na siebie uwagę młodego mężczyzny.  
— Mam coś jeszcze dla ciebie — wymruczał, używając dużo głębszych tonów niż zazwyczaj i z satysfakcją zaobserwował, że jego mała gierka przyniosła oczekiwany efekt.  
Harry powiercił się niecierpliwie na niewygodnym krześle i przeniósł wzrok w stronę drzwi od sypialni. Kilka godzin później zasypiali zaspokojeni.

Harry obudził się rano, czując, że coś jest nie w porządku. Wiedział to od razu, bo po pierwsze Severus wciąż spał, a jeszcze nigdy nie obudził się przed nim. A po drugie nie było jego porannej erekcji. Myśląc nie ma – myślał dosłownie. Penis wciąż ukryty w ciemnych włoskach nawet nie wyglądał na takiego, który zamierzał dziś wstawać. To samo w sobie było niesamowite, bo do tej pory, gdy Harry budził się, zawsze czuł potrzebę rozładowania porannego napięcia – nieważne, co robił w noc wcześniej. To było pewną tradycją, która nie zmieniła się nawet wtedy, gdy po skończeniu Hogwartu zamieszkał z Severusem. Wręcz przeciwnie – bliskość tego mężczyzny działała na niego tak pobudzająco, że przez większość czasu trudno było mu się skupić. Dlatego, gdy wyjeżdżał wraz z drużyną w trasę, często czuł się nieswojo. Pozbawiony jedynego bodźca, który w kilka chwil potrafił postawić go na nogi. W przenośni i dosłownie.  
Przekradł się więc po cichu do łazienki i pozwolił ciepłej wodzie zmyć ślady wczorajszej nocy. Przywołał obraz nagiego Severusa, bardzo delikatnie pieszcząc swoje ciało. Palce lewej ręki zawinął wokół oklapłego członka, a prawej pozwolił masować jądra. Kiedy jednak po dłuższym czasie nie poczuł nic prócz delikatnego łaskotania, zaskoczony przysiadł na dnie brodzika.

Minęło pięć dni odkąd Severus zaczął się na noc zamykać w swoim laboratorium, a Harry wciąż brał prysznic trzy razy dziennie. Jednak bezskutecznie.  
Młody czarodziej robił się coraz bardziej nerwowy, bojąc się nawet dotknąć swojego kochanka, który mógłby odebrać to jako zaproszenie do zabawy. Całowali się co prawda każdego ranka, podczas wspólnych posiłków i popołudniowej herbatki, jednak Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że tak dłużej być nie może.  
Dotąd prowadzili dość intensywne życie seksualne, więc każdego dnia z niepokojem wyczekiwał chwili, gdy Severus bez słowa zdejmie mu spodnie w wiadomym celu, a on w końcu będzie musiał się przyznać do najbardziej wstydliwej rzeczy w swoim życiu. Dwudziesto trzyletnim życiu – dodać należy.  
Jak dotąd jednak mężczyzna poprzestawał tylko na delikatnych pocałunkach, muśnięciach ust i wracał do pracy, zapewniając, że postara się skończyć wcześniej. A Harry modlił się do wszystkich znanych mu bóstw, żeby zdążył zasnąć nim jego kochanek wróci z laboratorium.  
Mijali się. Czuł to i martwił się z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej. To już nawet nie chodziło o problem z erekcją, ale o rozmowy, które zawsze prowadzili w łóżku. Tylko tam Severus był tak otwarty. Zaspokojony, odprężony potrafił szczerze rozmawiać nawet wiele godzin później, choć nigdy nie wracali do raz przerwanych tematów. Harry, bo nie chciał zawstydzać kochanka jego nagłym przypływem uczuć, a Severus zapewne dlatego, że czuł skrępowanie.  
Harry po raz kolejny zagryzł nerwowo wargi, patrząc jak mężczyzna przebiera się w odpowiednio zabezpieczone ubranie do pracy i wychodzi. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i z zaciętą miną podszedł do kominka.  
— Nora! — krzyknął, sypiąc proszek w płomienie.

Severus Snape popatrzył z dumą na fiolkę nowo uwarzonego eliksiru. Poszło mu nawet szybciej niż przypuszczał. Zresztą starał się pracować jak najwytrwalej, a nierozpraszany nieodpowiednimi myślami nadrobił stracony czas. Odkrywanie, doświadczenia i eksperymenty przez całe życie pociągały go tak mocno, że zapominał całym świecie. Mógł godzinami przesiadywać w laboratorium i gdyby nie potrzeby fizjologiczne pewnie nic nie byłoby w stanie ruszyć go z miejsca.  
Wszystko zmieniło się jednak, gdy bliżej zapoznał się z Harrym. Młody mężczyzna potrzebował dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę jego uwagi i równie skutecznie potrafił ją zdobyć. Właściwie nawet się w tym nie wysilał. Wystarczyło, że zjawiał się, a Severus nie potrafił oderwać od niego wzroku.  
Nawet teraz, gdy patrzył na ciemnoniebieską fiolkę, nie mógł powstrzymać myśli, że substancja lepiej wyglądałaby w jasnozielonej buteleczce. Bardziej przypominałaby mu o kochanku, który ostatnimi czasy był bardzo nie w humorze. Po prawdzie wciąż okazywał mu czułość, jednak zawsze wzdrygał się, gdy Severus podchodził bliżej. Doskonale wiedział, co jest tego przyczyną. Przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie zastanawiał się, jak powiedzieć Harry'emu, że musi odrobinę popracować, nie potrafił jednak znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Chłopak był tak młody i kruchy. Mógłby potraktować to jak odrzucenie, a tego Severus nie chciał. Jego ślizgoński umysł podsunął mu więc jedyną możliwość, która wchodziła w grę.  
Schował miksturę do jednej z obitych żelazem skrzyni i zaczął zastanawiać się nad tym, co zrobić na kolację.

Mistrz eliksirów po raz kolejny odświeżył czar podgrzewający, spoglądając z niepokojem na zegarek. Harry spóźniał się od dobrych dwóch godzin i choć zostawił kartkę, że jest u przyjaciół, Severus nie mógł przestać się zamartwiać. Do tej pory chłopak zawsze wracał za dnia, a księżyc od dawna już wisiał na nieboskłonie.  
W końcu płomienie w kominku zalśniły zielonym światłem i Harry wylądował na dywanie, potykając się.  
Pewne rzeczy po prostu się nie zmieniają z biegiem czasu.  
Otrzepał szatę z kurzu i popatrzył zdziwiony na zastawiony stół.  
— Czekam od dwóch godzin, mógłbyś mi z łaski swojej powiedzieć, co cię tak bardzo zatrzymało? — sarknął, nim zdążył się powstrzymać.  
Harry spiął się, ale niemal natychmiast jego oczy zalśniły czymś niebezpiecznym. Przemierzył sprężystym krokiem długość salonu i spojrzał Severusowi prosto w oczy, w których błyszczał gniew.  
— A ty mógłbyś mi powiedzieć dlaczego?! — krzyknął lekko dramatycznie.  
— Bo zrobiłem dla nas kolację — odpowiedział szybko, opanowując chęć nawrzeszczenia na młodego czarodzieja.  
Harry tymczasem zrobił kolejny krok, tym razem w tył i oparł się o regał z księgami.  
— Nie o tym mówię — wysyczał. — Pytam, dlaczego napoiłeś mnie wywarem z jakiegoś paskudztwa, którego nazwy nie jestem w stanie nawet wypowiedzieć? — warknął.  
Severus starał się udać, że wcale nie wie o co chodzi – jednak wzrok Harry'ego świadczył o tym, że nie da się na to nabrać. Westchnął w końcu, kapitulując.  
— Musiałem popracować — odburknął. — Myślałem, że zrozumiesz.  
Chłopak popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
— Zrozumiem? Zrozumiem?! — Znowu podniósł głos. — Zrozumiałbym, gdybyś mi to powiedział, a nie poił jakimś świństwem.  
— Zamierzałem dzisiaj podać ci antidotum, które powoli usunęłoby…  
— Nie musisz — przerwał mu Harry z błyskiem w oku.  
— Co? — spytał zaskoczony.  
Młody czarodziej popatrzył na niego głodnym wzrokiem i uśmiechnął się przebiegle.  
— Hermiona usunęła całość na raz zaklęciem — wyszeptał, przewiercając go wzrokiem. — Ściągaj spodnie — rozkazał, zbliżając się kocimi ruchami.  
— Chyba żartujesz — próbował zadrwić z niego Severus.  
Chwilę potem jednak świecił gołym tyłkiem we własnym salonie, unieruchomiony jakimś podejrzanie sprytnym zaklęciem. Przynajmniej wiedział, co Harry robił tak długo u Weasleyów.

— … Eliksir ten jest udoskonalonym wywarem leczniczym, który w o połowę krótszym czasie zaleczy nawet największe rany cięte. Potrzebny jest mi jednak czas, by przeprowadzić odpowiednie doświadczenia – zakończył następnego dnia swoje wystąpienie przed Komisją Ministerialną.  
— Dziękujemy, panie Snape. — Przewodniczący zabrał głos. — Może pan jednak usiądzie? — zaproponował po raz czwarty, patrząc podejrzliwie na czarnowłosego czarodzieja.  
— Nie, dziękuję. Postoję — odparł po raz któryś z kolei i po raz setny chyba przeklął w myślach kochanka, który mu jeszcze za to zapłaci.


End file.
